90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Honda Accord
Year-to-year changes 1991 The Honda Accord has been neck and neck with the Ford Taurus for "best-selling model in America" for years. In its fourth generation, the Accord was available as a notchback coupe, 4-door sedan or 5-door station wagon. The coupe was available in three trim and equipment levels, base DX, midlevel LX and high-line EX, while the sedan also included a Special Edition. The wagon came only with LX or EX trim. 1995 The midsize, front-drive Accord competes with the Ford Taurus, Toyota Camry, Nissan Altima, Mitsubishi Galant, Mazda 626, any number of front-drive GM sedans and the new Cirrus/Stratus from Chrysler and Contour/Mystique from Ford. It got new bodywork last year and a long-awaited V6 engine option for 1995. Compared to former Accords, the current cars are larger, smoother, quieter and more luxurious. The 2.2-liter 4-cylinder engine is available in 130-hp or 145-hp VTEC tune with either a 5-speed manual or 4-speed automatic transmission. The new 24-valve 2.7-liter 170-hp V6 was developed from the old Acura Legend V6 (the current Legend's 3.2-liter V6 is a completely different engine). To accommodate this bigger, more powerful engine, the hood on V6 models is slightly higher and the car about 2 in. longer than 4-cylinders. The V6 is available only on LX and EX sedans, with automatic transmission and 4-wheel-disc ABS standard. Brakes on the base models are disc/drum, but the all-disc ABS is optional. Unlike many more expensive cars that still use MacPherson strut suspension, the Accord has racing-style independent upper and lower A-arms front and rear. These give more consistent handling and a better ride. Retail prices As of February 1, 1994: *'$14,280 '(1994 Honda Accord DX 2DR Coupe) *'$14,480 '(1994 Honda Accord DX 4DR Sedan) *'$17,200 '(1994 Honda Accord LX 2DR Coupe) *'$17,400 '(1994 Honda Accord LX 4DR Sedan) *'$18,370 '(1994 Honda Accord LX 4DR Wagon) *'$19,750 '(1994 Honda Accord EX 2DR Coupe) *'$19,950 '(1994 Honda Accord EX 4DR Sedan) *'$20,970 '(1994 Honda Accord EX 4DR Wagon) As of September 19, 1994: *'$14,800 '(1995 Honda Accord DX 4DR Sedan) *'$17,550 '(1995 Honda Accord LX 2DR Coupe) *'$17,750 '(1995 Honda Accord LX 4DR Sedan) *'$18,710 '(1995 Honda Accord LX 4DR Wagon) *'$20,110 '(1995 Honda Accord EX 2DR Coupe) *'$20,310 '(1995 Honda Accord EX 4DR Sedan) *'$22,090 '(1995 Honda Accord EX 4DR Wagon) As of October 31, 1994: *'$22,300 '(1995 Honda Accord LX V6 4DR Sedan) *'$24,950 '(1995 Honda Accord EX V6 4DR Sedan) As of April 17, 1995: *'$14,940 '(1995 Honda Accord DX 4DR Sedan) *'$17,690 '(1995 Honda Accord LX 2DR Coupe) *'$17,890 '(1995 Honda Accord LX 4DR Sedan) *'$18,840 '(1995 Honda Accord LX 4DR Wagon) *'$20,250 '(1995 Honda Accord EX 2DR Coupe) *'$20,450 '(1995 Honda Accord EX 4DR Sedan) *'$22,230 '(1995 Honda Accord EX 4DR Wagon) As of August 4, 1995: *'$15,100 '(1996 Honda Accord DX 4DR Sedan) *'$18,090 '(1996 Honda Accord LX 4DR Sedan) *'$20,600 '(1996 Honda Accord EX 4DR Sedan) *'$22,500 '(1996 Honda Accord LX V6 4DR Sedan) *'$25,100 '(1996 Honda Accord EX V6 4DR Sedan) As of October 16, 1995: *'$17,890 '(1996 Honda Accord LX 2DR Coupe) *'$18,990 '(1996 Honda Accord LX 4DR Wagon) *'$20,400 '(1996 Honda Accord EX 2DR Coupe) *'$22,430 '(1996 Honda Accord EX 4DR Wagon) Today, a mid-2010s Honda Fit costs as much as a 1999 Honda Accord sedan, depending on the trim level. Gallery 94accorddxcoupe.jpg|1994-1995 Honda Accord DX/LX 2-door coupe 94accordlx.jpg|1994 Honda Accord LX 4-door sedan 95accordcoupe.jpg|1994-1995 Honda Accord EX 2-door coupe 94accordsedan.jpg|1994-1995 Honda Accord EX 4-door sedan 94accordsedan2.jpg 94accordwagon.jpg|1994 Honda Accord EX 4-door wagon 95accordwagon.jpg|1995 Honda Accord EX 4-door wagon accord_steeringwheel.jpg|The dashboard 95accordlx.jpg|1995 Honda Accord LX 4-door sedan 95accordexv6.jpg|1995 Honda Accord EX-V6 4-door sedan 96accordlx.jpg|1996-1997 Honda Accord LX 4-door sedan 96accordlxv6.jpg|1996-1997 Honda sqAccord LX-V6 4-door sedan 96accordcoupe.jpg|1996-1997 Honda Accord EX 2-door coupe 96accordexsedan.jpg|1996-1997 Honda Accord EX 4-door sedan 96accordwagon.jpg|1996-1997 Honda Accord EX 4-door wagon 96accordexv6.jpg|1996-1997 Honda Accord EX-V6 4-door sedan Category:Honda Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door station wagons Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2002